Good times, good times
by pessimistie
Summary: A collection of stories [PlatonicRomantic relationships] Chapter 4 and 5 up! R and R!
1. Red Rain

Red Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean

Albel cursed, shoving aside a man leaning against him. There is nothing more that he loved more than a very bust street but a very bust street filled with Aquarians.

It just wasn't his day; the king had sent him to _escort_ Nel to Greeton with a letter to invite Greeton's ruler to Airyglyph to sign a new treaty. The two were to meet up at Arias before heading to Peterny, but they had unluckily forgotten that today was the Festival celebrating the one year anniversary of the end of the war. Albel huffed before grabbing the man before him and pulled him out of his way.

"How is it that even though that wench is a red head, I can't even find her." He shoved a women aside, "Damn it!"

Suddenly a bob of red hair could be seen not too far from him, not wanting to lose it out of his sight, he practically clawed his way through the crowd.

"Watch it!" He growled, his mouth connected against soft hair.

The woman in front of him raised an eyebrow, "Pardon?"

Albel growled, "Wench, what the hell are you doing?"

"Walking."

"That's not it! Never mind, let's just get this over with."

"What are you so mad about?"

"I'm not mad! Mind your own business fool."

"Right." His companion remained skeptical, "You don't have to be so snippy."

Albel stopped walking and whirled around, glaring at Nel, "Shut up."

Nel sighed and decided that there was no point in dragging the subject longer; she didn't want to waist her breath. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over her.

"You the one that pushed my wife?"

Nel sighed and gave Albel a disapproving look, "What have you done now?"

Albel just smirked and flexed his fingers, "Hey, ever seen red rain before?"


	2. Scream for me

Title: Scream for me

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean

The sound of metal against metal could be heard from darkness of the night. The group had decided to stop at an inn in Kirlsa, Albel had decided to spar with Nel. At first, it seemed like Nel had the upper hand, she had managed to push Albel back by blocking all his attacks and using her runology.

"Ice daggers!" Albel quickly dodged the attack, "Air slash!"

Nel had dodged the attack and charged at Albel, knocking him to the ground.

Nel smirked, straddling his waist with her daggers pressed against his neck, "You're losing your touch Albel the Wicked. Of course, I can let you keep your pride if you scream or beg for mercy."

Albel stared at her with his crimson eyes before suddenly leaning close and pecking her on the cheek. Grabbing her left arm with his gauntlet, he pulled her to the side. This time, Albel was on top with his gauntlet against her cheek.

"Ahhh…"

* * *

A/N: coughcough, er...Lame much? xD Sorry, my first time writing for video games xD 


	3. All Work and No Play

All Work and No Play 

Series: Star Ocean 3  
Characters/Pairings: Albel, Cliff, Nel, inventors  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean

The loud sound of a hammer against metal echoed loudly through the workshop, but soon stopped by the sound of the angry Albel Nox. "Maggot, what the hell are you doing?" Cliff briefly looked up from his work to stare at the angry commander, "Uh...forging Nel's new daggers?" Albel glared at him. "That's not what I meant. Look at your ridiculous way of doing things, if you're so strong than put more power into it!" With that, Albel picked up a hammer and smashed the glowing metal hard. Gusto grinned broadly, "Well, well, we have a professional here." Cliff rolled his eyes, "He just likes smashing stuff." Gusto shrugged and shook his head before returning to work with Lias.  
Nel sighed from her spot on the stool, and then shooting a glare at Albel and Cliff, "We're not going to get anywhere if you continue to bicker every minute." Cliff pouted, "We're not bickering, we're having a manly conversation." Mackwell snorted from his workbench next to Eliza but didn't bother saying anything.  
Nel fought another urge to roll her eyes, "I see, well if you've forgotten, we were suppose to meet Fayt and the others in an hour. Please refrain from your 'manly talk' until we finish." Cliff sighed, "Fine, fine. I can't believe I agreed to this, you guys are a bunch of party poopers." The sound of metal against metal once again echoed through the workshop.  
"Worm, if you're not going to be doing anything than shut up." Nel shot him a dirty look before opening her mouth, but was quickly silenced by Cliff's desperate voice, "Hey! Hey! Knock it off you two, like you said, we have to go meet up with Fayt and the others soon! So quit your flirting and let's wrap this up."  
Albel ignored him and sneered at Nel, "Hmf, I could care less about the maggots, wench. I don't see you doing anything to help us, just complaining. Those on the sidelines should shut their trap." Nel glowered and reached for the wrench nearby while Albel tightened his grip on the hammer, and it was like if a tornado had hit the workshop. Eliza had already left just before the fight, Mackwell was silently nursing his throbbing temple and Misty Lear just went back to work with a smile on her face. Lias and Gusto turned to the poor Klausian and gave him a pitying look, Cliff didn't even seem to care. The poor guy, decided to continue with his work, knowing well enough that he was the only one who would be doing any sort of work.  
"Well, at least until Fayt will come." He muttered to himself as continued working while dodging random objects flying his way.

* * *

That night, Fayt tried his best not to yawn, as Cliff rambled on about how he had dropped a mallet on his toe. An hour ago, Mackwell had confronted him and complained about how much of a ruckus Nel and Albel made and demanded that Misty Lear, Eliza and him be relocated to the workshop in Aquios.  
"...and then Lias tried to stop Nel from bashing Albel's skull in, but Nel got away and tried to tackle Albel. He kinda moved a bit and she ended up running into a table. She was really pissed! She pushed him and he knocked down some chemicals, that was how the fire started," Cliff chuckled before nervously rubbing the back of his neck, "So you kinda have to pay Welch so she can hire someone to fix the workshop...sorry man." 

Fayt sighed again, "I knew I should have sent Mirage or Maria with you guys."

* * *

A/N: It might be a while before I'll update, school and all xD 


	4. Are you feeling fine?

Are You Feeling Fine  
Series: Star Ocean 3  
Characters/Pairing: Cliff, Mirage, Sophia  
Disclaimer: I do not own this

"Faerie Light!"

_Whoosh_

Sophia quickly dodged the fiery tail of the Chimera just before she managed to finish her spell. Sidestepping another swing of its tail, she made a sprint towards the corner of the arena and prepared a Deep Freeze spell.  
"Sophia! Watch out!" but the next thing she knew, she was knocked to the ground and everything went dark.

* * *

"Argh…what happened?" Sophia sat up, but the space around here lurched side to side. 

"Don't move around so much, you're hurt." Sophia's eyes widened in realization, she quickly turned to Mirage, "What about the match? Did we win?"

Mirage smiled and shook her head, "No, without you, we didn't last very long; Cliff and I had run out of supplies."  
Sophia sighed in disappointment, "Oh. I'm sorry, if only I was a little more helpful…"  
"Awww…don't worry 'bout that! You were lots of help, if it weren't for you, me and Mirage woulda probably lost half way through! Right Mirage?"  
Mirage shook her head and gave a blank look at Cliff, "Shouldn't you be saying 'Don't worry, you'll get stronger'?"  
Cliff turned around and rubbed his hand against the back of his neck, "It sounds the same to me either way." He mumbled to himself.

Sophia smiled slightly, "Um, where are the others?"  
"Fayt, Roger and Maria and participating in the Rank C team battle, Albel, Nel and Peppita are also participating. Adray went to cheer them on."  
"Oh." Mirage and Cliff turned to look at the upset brunette. Cliff reached out and patted her back, "Don't sweat it kiddo, me and Mirage will train ya!"  
Sophia's face brightened up, "Really? You would do that for me?"  
Cliff chuckled, "'Course! Anything for a beautiful lady!" Mirage rolled her eyes and Sophia giggled softly, "Thanks you two!"  
Mirage smiled and shook her head, "Hey, it's no problem. We're friends right? There is nothing wrong with wanting to become stronger."  
Cliff nodded in agreement, "Besides, maybe you'll learn something super cool."

* * *

"No, no, NO!" Sophia watched in horror as Fayt hit the ground with a thump. The others had already passed out; it was difficult for her to cast any spells because Luther kept attacking her. Low on items, she had barely enough time to heal her fallen comrades on the ground. 

"Hahahahaha, see that foolish creatures? You think you can stop me? There is no chance of mere data to destroy me!"

Sophia gritted her teeth in irritation; Luther had seemed to completely forget about her. Quickly, she started to chant a Restoration spell, "It's not over yet! Restoration!"

Cliff slowly got up and smiled, "See? You can do it! Now it's time for us to kick some butt!"

* * *

Owari 

A/N: When I went to fight Luther, I had trained Sophia, Fayt and Cliff like crazy, I completely for got to restock on items! Luckily I had some food leftover so I used it before the battle. Even though my Fayt was the strongest (LV. 72 I think) Cliff was my only sole survivor xD at only LV 68 too, well I guess I got this fic from my own fight? I actually use Mirage, Cliff and Sophia in most of my Team Battles in Gemity


	5. Abscond

Abscond  
Series: Star Ocean 3  
Characters/Pairing: Maria centric  
Minor Characters: Mirage, Cliff  
Disclaimer: I do not own this series

_Abscond: Leave quickly or secretly to escape custody or avoid arrest, Latin: Hide_

"What's this for?" 16 year old Maria looked at the gun Mirage placed in her hand.  
"It's just in case," Mirage replied coolly, "You might need it."  
"For what? We're just settling matters with the rebel group, why would I need it?"  
Cliff shrugged from behind Mirage, "Hey, like she said, you'll never know…"  
Maria sighed and put the gun in the holster Mirage had given her, "Alright, I'll contact you later."  
"Aye, aye captain." Cliff saluted her lazily, "Call us when it's over."  
Maria rolled her eyes and made her way towards the transporter, "Alright."

_

* * *

_

_Bang_

"Catch her! Don't let her escape!"

Maria sprinted towards the door, but two men stood in the way. Luckily, Mirage had been training her for about a year now. Kicking one of the men aside, she quickly burst through the door just as the other man had leapt at her.

"Stop her! She killed Miguel! Don't kill her! It's best to use her as hostage."

'Damn it, I didn't think they'd pull this kind of thing off!' Maria thought as she hid behind crates stacked on one another.

She didn't mean to kill the man, Maria had stepped into the room only to have a knife pointed at her neck, threatened to be killed if they didn't listen to their demands.  
Maria's hands shook as she fingered her holster, 'I killed someone…what have I done?'  
"Maria!" Maria peeked around the crates to see Cliff and Lieber running towards her.  
Relief washed through her as she stood from behind the crates.

* * *

"I see, I knew they couldn't be trusted." Cliff shook his head.  
Mirage ignored his words and made her way towards Maria, "Are you ok? You're not hurt?"  
Maria nodded slowly, she had briefed Cliff on what had happened, and felt confused at seeing Cliff's unsurprised face. Mirage nodded, "Alright, here, I'll take the gun back, you won't be needing it for now I suppose." 

Maria placed a hand against the holster, 'If it wasn't me there, then Cliff or Mirage would have been sent instead, they maybe strong, but they lack the quick reactions. If they weren't here, then it would have been Lancar, Marietta, Steeg or even Lieber.' Her shoulders tensed at the though, if she wasn't the one going, then anyone form the crew could have been seriously injured or even killed.

"No Mirage, I'm going to keep them."

Mirage blinked, "Is that so? Ok."

'As captain, I have to make sure everyone is ok, I have to protect them. I shall gladly accept the title of murderer if I must.'

* * *

Owari 


End file.
